mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure
'Adventures' Adventures remove your monsters from play for a specified amount of time to explore foreign areas. Adventures require no energy and monsters continue to recover energy while on an adventure, however they will age one week per adventure. Monsters may encounter a number of events while exploring. They can fight other monsters, learn new skills, raise their stats significantly, or find items. If a monster's stats are not high enough, they may fail the exploration, which will only give a 1% completion and no rewards. Once an area has been completely explored, the next area will open up. The previous area can be re-explored for bonuses without having to re-clear the area. Some areas are only available for a limited amount of time. 'Standard Areas' TIER 1 'Tagi Jungle' Recommended level: 7+ for the boss. Area 1: Forest Entrance *Time: 5:00 *Completes: 15% *Bonuses: **+8 intelligence – beat wild monster **+8 skill (There were fallen branches blocking the path) **+8 Life **Iron sand (The ground was unstable and hard to walk on.) Area 2: Under the Canopy *Time: 10:00 *Completes: 10% *Bonuses: **+15 intelligence – beat wild monster **+15 skill (There were fallen branches blocking the path) **+15 Life **Iron sand (The ground was unstable and hard to walk on.) **Autumn Apple – beat Jungler **Disk of Mushtan (upon defeating rare Mushtan) **“Came upon an immense waterfall” - learn technique Area 3: Forest Heart *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Forest Ruler (Skeleplant) Lvl 7, 1349 stats total **107 Pow, 316 Int, 124 Skl, 151 Def, 299 Spd, 352 Life **Techniques: Photosynthesis, Pollen *Potential Bonuses: **Jungle Stone **Mini Beaclon **First Level Basic Technique (Up to two) **Life +15 'Torres Mountains' Recommended level: Starting in area 2, you should have at least 125 in stats to avoid failing. For final boss, level 12-13. Area 1: Mountain Road *Time: 20:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Hidden Cliff *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 8% *Bonuses: *+20 Power *+20 Defense *Witch's Powder *First Level Technique (Skill) *+15 Skill for defeating a monster. *Disk of Nutcho (upon defeating rare Nutcho) Area 3: Shrouded Peak *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: True Colors (Geemo) lvl 9, 1693 stats total **558 Pow, 117 Int, 146 Skl, 88 Spd, 285 Def, 499 (↑798) Life **Techniques: Flying Press, Rush Recklessly *Potential Bonuses: **Oily Oil **+20 Power **+20 Defense **Witch's Powder **Mamou Milk (upon defeating wild Stoneface) **Second Level Basic Technique (upon defeating boss True Colors) **Disk of Baku (upon defeating boss True Colors) **Disk of Geemo (rare prize for defeating boss True Colors) TIER 2 'Tugur Cave' Recommended level: The game recommends high speed and intelligence when exploring this area. Area 3 and beyond requires 200 stats to succeed. Area 1: Dark Entrance *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: The Passage *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 8% *Bonuses: **Speed +20 **Intelligence +20 **Disk of Duck Fever (upon defeating rare Duck Fever) **Winged-Cow Meat (Meat) (from defeating Rocky Fur) **Power +20 (upon defeating wild Eyebee) **Skill Technique LEVEL 3 **Refirn's Sand (xxx saw a rat running away with something in its mouth) Area 3: Crack in the Earth *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 6% Area 4: The Pool *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Lord of the Lake (Sulfana) lvl 10, 1857 stats total **256^/158v Pow, 618^ Int, 498^/306v Skl, 272v Spd,190v Life **Techniques: Aqua Tornado, Aqua Twister, Double Axel, Water of Healing *Potential Bonuses: **Oily Oil **Int +15 **Learn a Technique **Intelligence +25 **Speed +25 **Defense +25 **Mineral water (upon defeating wild Grapie) **White Feather **Yellow Feather **Baby Spinach (upon defeating wild Aero) **Disk of Duck Fever (upon defeating wild Duck Fever) **Disk of Ogyo (upon defeating boss Lord of the Lake) **Disk of Surfana (rare prize for defeating boss Lord of the Lake) TIER 3 'Pinole Snow Mountain (unlock at breeder level 20)' Recommended level: The game recommends high Speed and Life. 200+ needed, 300+ for Area 3+ Area 1: Climbing Trail *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 12% Bonuses: *(something in the snow caught xxx's eye) Cold Bread *Learn a technique (Dive attack for Jelaydon) (got caught in a blizzard) Area 2: Dead End Road *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 6% Bonuses: *(xxx found something shiny in the snow) 1500 CR Area 3: Snow Slopes *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 4% Area 4: The Ice Cave *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Mountain Hero (Junior) lvl 13, 2651 stats total ** 900^ Pow, 266v Int, 424v Skl, 301v Spd, 508^ Def, 264v Life **Techniques: Triple Strike, Exposing Throw Potential Bonuses: *Speed +15 *Speed +25 *Speed +35 *Life+25 *Life+35 *1500 CR *Learn a Technique *Mini Beaclon *Cold Bread *Lake Bird Meat (Meat) (upon defeating wild Puppy Colo) *Cult Rice (Grain) (upon defeating wild Bree) *Life Vitamins (upon defeating wild Bree) *Disk of Pandibaku (upon defeating wild rare Pandibaku) *Speed Vitamins (upon defeating wild Puppy Colo) *Disk of Junior (rare prize for defeating boss Mountain Hero) 'Kaurea Volcano' Recommended level: The game recommends high Power and Intelligence. Area 1: Lava Tunnel *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 11% *Bonuses: **Learn a power technique **+15 Intelligence **+16 Power **Petit Dumbbell **Witch's Powder Area 2: Sulfur Vents *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 4% *Bonuses: **Pink Feather **+15 Power Area 3: Brimstone Flats *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 4% *Bonuses: **Power Vitamins - defeat Higante level 15 **Intelligence vVtamins **Calm Cabbage (Veggie) **+35 power **Antero Milk (dairy) - "saw some peddlers resting on the side of the road" Area 4: Magma Vents *Time: 8:00:00 *Completes: 100% upon defeating level 15 Zan *Bonuses: **Learn power technique **Learn defense technique **Disc of Zan TIER 4 'Goat Coast (unlock at breeder level 36)' Recommended level: Game recommends higher skill and defense. Area 1: Seagull Sands *Time: 0:30:00 *Completes: 10% *Bonuses: **Refrin shell **Refrin sand **+18 skill Area 2: Blue Lagoon *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 8% *Bonuses: **+25 defense **Blue Feather **2500 CR Area 3: Peninsula *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 3% *Bonuses: **Defeat level 20 Lessie Orca - get Lessie Orca disk **Defeat level 18 Pulscorn - get Skill Vitamins **+35 to skill **Sand papaya Area 4: Foreboding Island * *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 2% *Bonuses: **+40 to one stat -*Best way to raise monster within single lifespan ***Any of the 6 stats can be boosted. ***If the randomly chosen stat is under 350, the adventure fails. **1/7 chance of level 20 Lessie Orca Area 5: Ronin's Lair *Time: 10:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Ronin (Warrior Z) Lv19, 4968 stats total **1642^ Def, 815^ (1304) Life *Potential Bonuses: **Learns Super Technique 'Ticketed Areas' TIER 1 'Promias Ruins' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or in the gacha, or can be bought for 2000CR. Recommended level: Later levels should have monsters at level 9+. Area 1: Ancient Training Grounds *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Shelter of Life *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 8% Area 3: Ritual Chamber *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 6% Area 4: The Altar *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Black Wisdom (Monol) lvl10, 1833 stats total **229v Pow, 398^ Int, 162v Skl, 936^ Def **Techniques: Trio Beam X Potential Bonuses: *Speed +16 (seeing a cyan pillar) *Skill +16 (seeing a magenta pillar) *Life +16 (seeing a yellow pillar) *Power +16 (seeing a red pillar) *Defense +16 (seeing a blue pillar) *Petal Onion (Veggie) *Land Millet Rice (Grain) *Autumn Apple (Fruit) *Mamou Milk (Dairy) *Inverted Flatfish (Fish) *Winged-Cow Meat (Meat) *2000CR (upon defeating wild Sky Hengar) *Life Vitamins *Defense Vitamins *Intelligence Vitamins *Speed Vitamins *Latorna Estate ticket (upon defeating wild Sky Hengar) *Disk of Magic Banana (upon defeating rare Magic Banana) 'Promias Back Gate' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (40 Coins) Per the game update: "Promias Back gate is an adventure area for level 8 and higher monsters. Participating in the adventure will get you Food, Vitamins, Adventure Tickets, and perhaps even a Disk of Magic Banana. Defeating the Boss Monster could get one of a number of Techniques for your monster or a Blank Mystery Disk." Recommended level: Per the game, Level 8+ is recommended. Area 1: Ancient Training Grounds *Time: 15:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: ** TIER 2 'Lantorna Estate' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or in the gacha, or can be bought for 4000CR. Area 1: The Courtyard *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: 12% Area 2: Mansion Entrance *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 6% *Potential Bonuses: **Intelligence +20 **Speed +20 **Life +20 **Skill +20 **Orb of Life (Small) **Orb of Power (Small) **Orb of Speed (Small) **Orb of Defense (Small) Area 3: Decrepit Library *Time: 4:30:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: **Red/Blue/Cyan/magenta/Yellow/Green Scroll of Secrets Area 4: The Palace (boss area) * Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% *Potential Bonuses: **Learn Tecnique 'Lantorna Sanctuary' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (80 coins). Area 1: Dark Gates *Time: 20:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: ** TIER 3 'Grabad Factory' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles, or can be bought for 7000CR. Area 1: Lost Passage *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: Area 2: The Cellar *Time: 2:30:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: Area 3: Chemical Vault *Time: 5:00:00 *Completes: 4% *Potential Bonuses: ** Power/Intelligence/Speed/Defense/Life/Skill Supplements Area 4: Ore Room *Time: 6:30:00 *Completes: 3% *Potential Bonuses: **Old-Fashioned Bonsai **Antique Lamp Area 5: 'Grabad Warehouse' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (140 coins). Area 1: Lost Passage *Time: 30:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: ** TIER 4 : Unlocks with Goat Coast at Breeder Rank 35. Shidira Rama City Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles, obtained from the Grabad Factory adventure, or can be bought for 10000CR. Area 1: Lost Settlement *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: ** Shidira Rama Garden Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (200 coins). Area 1: Lost Settlement *Time: 0:30:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: ** 'Event-Related Areas' These areas were only available during the specified dates, and were related to some sort of event. These events are generally competitions, rewarding the Ranchers who obtain the highest scores during the timeframe. 'Valley of Darkness' This area was available from Feburary 3 to Feburary 17, 2012. Recommended levels: 7 for early levels, 13+ for the later levels Area 1: *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: Area 2: *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: Area 3: *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: Area 4: *Time: 2:30:00 *Completes: Area 5: *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: Area 6: *Time: 3:30:00 *Completes: Area 7: Chaos Maze *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 15% *Potential bonuses: **Oily Oil **Baby Romaine **Witch's Powder **Speed +30 **Life +30 **Licorice mystery disk (upon defeating wild Licorice) **Black Mocchi mystery disk (upon defeating wild Black Mocchi) **Lilim mystery disk (must beat wild Lilim) **Skeleplant mystery disk (upon defeating wild Skeleplant) **Bargest mystery disk (must beat wild Bargest) **Death Clown mystery disk (must beat wild Death Clown) **Diabolos mystery disk (must beat wild Diabolos) **Joker mystery disk (must beat wild Death's Shadow) **Beretta mystery disk (must beat wild Death's Shadow) 'Isle of Reincarnation' This area was available from April 27 to March 9, 2012. Recommended levels: The game recommends Level 7+; wild monster levels run levels 8-11. 130+ stats are recommended to avoid adventure failures, and high int/skill/speed are recommended in particular to beat the boss. Area 1: Deep coastal fog *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Jungles of Forgotten Time *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 10% Area 3: Gusty mountain path *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: 6% Area 4: Fire swept crater *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 4% Area 5: Nest of the Phoenix *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Red Sun King (Phoenix), L12, 2550 stats total **278^ Pow, 535 Int, 429 Skl, 462 Spd, 503 life **Techniques: Continuous Artillery Fire, Flame Gun, Flame Laser, Fire Wave, Phoenix Flying Attack, Flame Typhoon *Possible bonuses: **Nothing **Power +20 **Speed +20 **Life +20 **Defense +20 **Skill technique (Finger Punch) **Skill technique (Laser Beam) **Defense technique (Art of the Transformation) **Life technique (Power Dive) **Defense technique (Force) **Life technique (Charge) **Life technique (Water of Healing) **Power technique (Thunder Assault) (upon defeating wild Risen Phoenix) **Speed technique (Aqua Twister) **Speed technique (Lightning Hurricane) (upon defeating boss Red Sun King), **Tonporo Aroma **Yellow Feather **Blue Feather **Disk of Phoenix **Disk of Bluzzard **Disk of Death Wing **Disk of Fire Joker (upon defeating wild Rogue Phoenix/Wild Phoenix) 'Korupu Forest Guardian Adventure' This area was available from August 24 to August 30, 2012. Recommended levels: The game recommends Level 7+; wild monster levels run levels 8-11. 130+ stats are recommended to avoid adventure failures, and high int/skill/speed are recommended in particular to beat the boss. Area 1: Shrine Gate 1 *Duration: 30:00 *Completes: 10% **Power +10 **Skill +10 Area 2: Shrine Gate 2 *Duration: 50:00 Area 3: Guardian Dogs *100% completion with defeat of monster Area 4: Shrine Approach 1 *Duration: 01:30:00 *Usually a random monster battle, will often get a card as a reward for completing the fight. Area 5: Shrine Bell Tower *Duration: 03:00:00 *100% completion with defeat of monster *Bonus: special techniques pt 1 Area 6: Amulet Office *Duration: 03:00:00 *Completes: 10% **Life +20 **Int +20 Area 7: Shrine Approach 2 *Duration: 04:00:00 *Boss Monster: Obelisk (Monol) Level 10 Current 1558 **'Encountered a monster that looks like a stone wall' **Speed - 110 **Life - 195 (Increased to 254) **Def - 955 **Power - 273 **Int - 242 *Possible bonuses: **Life Rose by 25 **Power Rose by 25 **Lottery Ticket Area 8: Shrine Approach 3 *Duration: 03:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Possible bonuses: **Mel's Cookies (food that recovers 40 points) Area 9: Chapel *Duration: 05:00:00 *Boss Monster: Bluzzard Level 15 Area 10: Main Shrine *Duration: 06:00:00 *Boss Monster: Woodie Level 15 *Possible bonuses:: **Card Category:All Pages